


Life is a Feeling

by raszades



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raszades/pseuds/raszades
Summary: I am Omega Supreme. Ratchet told me to start to write down what I am feeling and what happened in the day. I told him I didn't need to do that because he can look in my processor. He told me he didn't want that, he wanted what I think. I told him I don't think because I'm not supposed to. He told me to try.Under a special request from Ratchet, Omega Supreme writes some reports.
Relationships: Omega Supreme & Ratchet (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Life is a Feeling

I am Omega Supreme. Ratchet told me to start to write down what I am feeling and what happened in the day. I told him I didn't need to do that because he can look in my processor. He told me he didn't want that, he wanted what I think. I told him I don't think because I'm not supposed to. He told me to try. 

When we were having that conversation I felt a little bit like I wanted to smash something and my head hurt a little too. But I didn't smash anything because if I did Autobots would be in danger. I protect Autobots. 

Ratchet tried to tell me why I protect Autobots. I told him I would do it anyway if he told me to so he didn't have to tell me why. He showed me lots of videos and talked the whole time. The bots in the videos were smiling.

I did not think about how small they were until I saw them next to a building. They are so small and fast. Ratchet is small too but he doesn't feel small. He knows lots of things. 

There were other things in the videos too. They weren't Autobots or Decepticons. Ratchet said they were a thing called _alive_. 

I protect Autobots because I am Omega Supreme. I protect Ratchet because he is my mentor. That is what I am programmed to do. But I am an Autobot so Ratchet said I should also protect alive things. 

I still don't understand. My head hurts. 

* * *

Ratchet told me to encrypt these files so that no one else can read them. He said that some bad bots would not like that I am writing what I am feeling. I asked is it okay that I am doing it. He said it's better to do the right thing than to do nothing because you are scared of a few bad people. I told him he did not need to be scared because I would protect him. Then he smiled and rubbed one of my walls. He said yes you will. 

Then he showed me more videos of alive things. I still do not understand. He told me he is alive and Autobots are alive and so are lots of other things. 

I asked how do I tell the difference. He said that an alive thing can think and feel. 

I still do not understand how I can know that something can think and feel. He said that's okay because it's hard for even really smart bots like Perceptor to know sometimes. He said to just do my best. 

Then he said Decepticons want to hurt alive things like Autobots so that's why we have to fight them. I asked why can they just not fight us. 

He said that it is too late for that. Nobody wants to listen anymore. 

Then he said we have to go soon. 

* * *

My chest hurts. All my joints are really winded up. Ratchet asked if I was scared and that sounded bad so I said no. 

Then he said it was ok to be scared because he gets scared too so I said yes I'm scared. I told him I did not know what to do. 

He said that's ok. He said that he will help me. He said to just do my best. 

* * *

Ratchet said the Decepticons never saw me coming. I asked him how when I am so big. He said that was not what he meant. He said they were surprised because they were not expecting me. 

A few of them got away so I did not complete the mission properly but Ratchet said that it is okay. I said that they might hurt more Autobots now. He said that they need to fix themselves first because we chased them away really good. 

He said I did a good job. But he said it slowly and not like usual. I did not like the way it sounded but I do not know why. 

* * *

Ratchet always sounds different when we go out. I tried to make sure that none of the Decepticons escaped but he still did not sound normal at the end. It made me feel scared again. I asked him why and he said sorry and it’s not your fault. 

I watched more of the videos. All the alive things move. I think that alive things are things that can move without someone else telling them to. 

* * *

Even when we do not go out it is always very bright and loud. There are so many bots walking around doing checkups and repairs. Maybe they can be less loud. 

There are more bots like me. I did not know that. I saw one in the hangar. I said hi. He said hi back. I said what is your name and I am Omega Supreme. I had never seen another bot like me before. 

He said his name is Epsilon. 

I asked him how are you. He was quiet. Then he said I am operating at peak efficiency. I said me too. Then we were quiet again. Then I said how are you feeling. 

He said he did not know what that means. I tried to tell him. 

I looked at more of the videos. Some of the alive things do not move but they are still alive. I guess I don’t know the difference after all. 

* * *

I talked to Epsilon Supreme today except he didn't know me. I told him I am Omega Supreme but he still did not know. 

My chest felt like it ruptured but I checked and it's ok. Ratchet said I was feeling sad. 

I don't want to feel sad. I asked him why Epsilon Supreme did not remember me. Ratchet said that it was because his mentor didn't want to fix a problem the right way. I asked if Ratchet would do that to me too. He said no. He said not as long as he had a choice. 

I asked if there was anything wrong with me. It felt like someone was shooting the inside of my chest with a machine gun. He said no. 

I don't know if I believe him because I don't understand everything he is trying to say and I can't do everything he's asking me to do. 

Then Epsilon's mentor bot started yelling. He said Ratchet you could do whatever you want to yours but this one's mine and I don't want you making things hard for him. 

Ratchet said it's gonna be hard for him either way and it's not fair that you won't let him think. 

Epsilon's mentor said that we can't afford him thinking. We're fighting a war. 

Ratchet said that if we don't value the lives of our own then what makes us any better than Decepticons. 

Epsilon's mentor said you'll end up raising a Decepticon and killing us all. 

I asked if there were any Decepticons I needed to fight. 

They both became really quiet. Then Ratchet went inside me and said sorry for yelling. He said that some people just don't understand. 

I told Ratchet I did not realize that Epsilon and I are alive too. He said yes you are. 

Then I thought something bad. I asked if the Decepticons are alive too. 

He said yes. They are. 


End file.
